


What Could Have Been

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Not giving away the pairing, Other chaps will be my own creation, Plenty of other characters and foods, Some chaps will more or less follow certain parts of the series, Will be fun to see who you think it is or want it to be though lol, With my own touch added of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Seika is a young IGO chef that wanders all over the Human World in order to capture and prepare foods of all kinds - even those that require special preparation - that her clients request; even going so far as to sometimes get requests that are only found in the Gourmet World. She does all of this with her partner animal, Ace at her side.However, her journies, and life in general, are not without its complications or interesting moments.Just what is in store for this chef and those that her life is threaded around?
Relationships: Original Female Character/?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my retired account on a site I used to be a member of. However, this first chap will have a few alterations from it's original 'cause to be perfectly honest, the more times I read my uncompleted story, the more unsatisfied I was with the first chap...And the more I facepalmed over the typos or grammatical errors I made throughout the rest of it that I had somehow missed. Rather embarrassing, really.x.x"
> 
> I can only hope that this story will be a hit here as well. Toriko truly is an amazing series.

_**{3yrs ago}** _

_"So you've been with Gourmet Corp. this whole time? Don't you think this was a tidbit that was need ta know information, Cedre?"_

_Drifting his dark gaze onto the short teen before him, the young man known as Cedre, who was the Culinary Head of Branch 6 for Gourmet Corp., sighed softly to himself when he spied the look of utter disappointment in the magenta eyes that he had grown to adore. However, unlike his usual habit of collecting the eyeballs of beasts as a hobby, he could never bring himself to taking these eyes in particular before him from their owner._

_Reason being?_

_...Well, the owner was that of a sixteen-year-old girl that he had surprisingly become close to soon after he had met her a few years back during one of his breaks away from Branch 6. He had just recently been placed as the new Culinary Head; having worked from the ground, up so to speak._

_Shaking his head lightly, he studied the girl before him carefully. She was his junior by five years, though that hadn't stopped him from actually becoming friends with the girl even if that had initially been a total accident on his part. She stood at only five feet and beheld a tiny, yet lithe figure that kept her abilities hidden; making her appear completely harmless. Her deep magenta eyes stood out like a beacon against her messy lavender hair that fell in and around her delicate features and halted at her shoulders._

_Not a single scar blemished her smooth, lightly tanned skin unlike the three scars on his own features that fell straight down over his right eye and cheek that halted all the way down to his jaw and the two smaller ones directly in the corner and below that eye across his face nor like the piercings that he possessed with one on the inside corner of each brow and the three on the lower portion of his right cheek. Those, topped with his randomly sharp teeth and overall almost gothic style to his appearance, one could say that his looks were the exact opposite of the younger girl before him._

_...It almost made him wish that he could taint her._

_"Listen, I've been with Gourmet Corp. a while now, Seika. Not my fault you're just now figuring it out." As his dark eyes became heavy lidded, revealing the guy-liner even more prominently around his eyes, he noticed the varying emotions passing through her usually expressive eyes. It was the flash of hurt that he spied for just a single instant that caused Cedre to force himself to stand his ground and keep from trying to console his friend. Instead, he said something that he knew more than anything that he'd eventually regret saying. "Hell, I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. You had no damn clue that I was just using you this whole time to see if you'd be worthy of being used by Gourmet Crop. someday."_

_The moment those words left his mouth, a resounding smash echoed around them. With his head jerked to the right, he glanced down at the girl before him out of the corners of his eyes. Her fist had left a decently nasty mark on his cheek that he knew would bruise later on. Disgust and betrayal filled Seika's eyes as she glared up at him. "Cedre, you ass...I was actually stupid enough ta think you were my friend...You're nothin' but a damn liar and monster...You disgust me, Cedre." With that, the young girl whirled around as she turned her back on him and stalked off with a baby Sword Horn at her side; the teen leaving the older chef to continue standing there as he allowed his gaze to drift towards the ground after the two had vanished into the distance._

_Seika would most likely never know, but...those words had actually cut Cedre deeper than any blade or attack ever could and because of that, he knew all the more that he had regretted saying those lies to her and driving his only real friend away..._

_**{Present Time}** _

"...Coco, why am I here visitin' you again? You know I'm a busy girl."

"Seika...You're a wandering chef. You take on requests from clients and, unless the food being requested is only available at a certain time, you make your own schedule."

Spying the faint blush appearing on the girl's features as she quickly glanced away from him to avoid his knowing gaze, he allowed a very faint chuckle to escape his lips. "No matter how good you are at lying to others, you can't pull any lie with me; not with these eyes of mine, you can't." The girl before him had grown a considerable amount since he first found her three years ago. When he found her that day, it was easy to see that she had recently experienced something that caused her to have a hard time trusting others. In fact, for a while, she refused to allow him anywhere less than ten feet from her or know anything at all about herself. He had eventually managed to gain her trust over time, but her past was still full of gaps for him that he didn't know about; the reason behind her state of being when he first found her being the biggest mystery of all.

Compared to then though, Seika had truly grown. Her eyes were still as sharp as ever, but she now possessed a curved scar in the shape of a claw on the inside corner of her left eye and a smaller outward curved scar on the outside corner of it; the monster that had caused the injury having barely missed taking out said eye. Her hair was also longer now as it halted mid back in length when down, but was currently up in its usual style held in a high ponytail with two braids along the side of her head and also held within said ponytail.

Her choice in attire was simple enough as she wore nearly knee high black traveling boots, slightly baggy black cargo pants with the left leg torn off at the knee - a pouch hooked to that side's belt loop with her Melk Knife within it -, black fingerless gloves with the back of said gloves also bare, and an emerald green sleeveless hoodie that faintly showed her mid-drift. Over all, her appearance had undergone a transformation from young, innocent teen, to a nineteen-year-old young woman who held a great deal of experience within those deep magenta eyes of hers thanks to her travels and cooking.

"Earth ta Coco. Come in 'gentleman' of the Four Heavenly Kings...Snap outta your damn thoughts before you find yourself with a shaved head, pretty boy!"

Well, that got him to snap out of his thoughts.

Focusing his gaze back onto the young chef before him, he sighed softly and shook his head. "For a chef who is beyond delicate with her foods and seemingly a natural with ones that deal with special preparation, you certainly lack such tenderness towards people."

"You're lucky I even trust you, Coco, so quit while you're ahead before you'll be needin' ta eat out of a tube from now on." The look on her face was deadpan and that she wasn't all that amused by his attempt at a humorous jibe towards her attitude. Overall, it was usually best if one took her seriously when she made such remarks. Though she wasn't nearly as strong as any of the Four Heavenly Kings, nor some of the especially famous chefs, Seika was still a skilled fighter in her own right.

Sweatdropping slightly towards her threat, Coco shook his head lightly and lifted his hands in front of himself as a show of peace. "Fair enough. I called you here, Seika, because Gourmet Corp. has been making their move more and more. On top of that, many well known chefs have been going missing and we have a strong feeling this has to do with part of Gourmet Corp.'s plan, though we are still unsure as to what this plan is exactly."

Watching the girl's faintest reactions towards this news, completely naked to anyone but Coco's eyes, he spied the faintest of muscle tension and the twitch of the fingers on her left hand while her arms were crossed over her chest. Thinking to continue further with this, he did so. "Lately, there hasn't really been anymore major GT Robot activity. The ones that we defeated not long ago, back at Biotope 1, seemed to have been their strongest; the ones controlled by Gido, Cedre, and Starjun...Even outside of these GT Robots, Vice Chefs like Grinpatch and Tommyrod have made their appearance as Toriko had actually fought both of them..." As he spoke and filled Seika in more and more on this information, he had seen the muscle tension increase slightly more at the mention of the names.

...Or rather the instant in time when he said one _certain_ name...

"What's your point, Coco? I may be a chef, but I have gourmet cells coursin' through my veins just like you do. On top of that, I have Ace with me. I won' be captured so easily, you know...I'm not some helpless chef." Seika's eyes, alone, showed that she had felt insulted towards the thought of Coco possibly thinking that she actually needed protection. Scoffing to herself in irritation, she finally turned around and headed off. "I need ta go. I have food ta hunt down and prepare for clients. And also, for your information Coco, I may not work for a restaurant, but I **do** work for the IGO in a similar manner that you and the other three Kings do..."

Sighing softly in dismay towards this, Coco rose up onto his feet and took a few steps towards her. "Seika, please listen to me. I only wish for you to be more careful and alert. I understand that you have trouble with trusting others due to something that had happened in the past, but I care a great deal about you. You are as much family to me as Toriko, Sunny, and Zebra are. I don't wish for anything bad to happen to or have Gourmet Corp. get their hands on you..."

Halting at the door at hearing Coco and the almost desperate tone his voice took, Seika tilted her head down a bit as her hand rested on the door knob. Keeping silent for a moment as she thought about how to respond, she finally spoke up. "Coco...I know you care a lot about me...And I **do** trust you despite how long it took you ta gain it and how I sometimes act towards you...But you have ta understand, Coco. I'm not some inexperienced chef anymore. I've gained a lot of experience and I'm even a skilled fighter. I don't need ta form a combo with a Gourmet Hunter ta get protection while huntin' for rare ingredients or monsters with high capture levels."

Turning her head to glance behind herself from over her shoulder, Seika finally offered the older man a faint smile. "...I'm fine with just my partner animal, Coco..." With that, she opened the door and stepped outside before actually walking to the edge of the cliff and pushing off; the young woman actually leaping over the canyon as she landed on the mainland again where her partner was waiting for her.

A soft coated white reindeer-like beast with an average capture lvl of 70 was waiting for her, though this one's capture lvl was even higher and actually immeasurable. The fangs and sword-like metal antlers that he possessed showed how deadly this large mammal was and he still wasn't even full grown yet, as this Sword Horn was only about three and a half years old and about half the size of a full grown adult.

Walking over to the beast, Seika smiled gently as the young Sword Horn lowered himself towards the ground so his front legs bent under his form to allow his human to climb up onto his back. Once she had, the young chef felt Ace straighten back up on all four of his paws before turning around and walking off; both knowing that Coco was standing at his doorway, watching them leave.

As they left though, Seika sighed softly to herself as her eyes finally softened sadly. She had been holding it in, but when Coco had mentioned Gourmet Corp. and then especially Cedre, it had struck a nerve with her and had taken everything she had in her control to keep from showing any emotion that would give her away. Yes, the man had betrayed and lied to her, but it still didn't wipe away the memories she still held dear to her from before she had found out.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind,...Seika believed that Cedre hadn't really meant all those things he had said to her; that he had lied about actually using her that whole time.

All of those shared memories _couldn't_ have all been a lie...Right?

"Cedre..."

_**{Gourmet Corp.}** _

Cedre sighed softly as he rested his cheek against his lightly fisted hand while his elbow was propped up on the table that he, the other Culinary Heads of the different branches, the vice chefs, and the head chef would usually sit at. They had been discussing their next move and also towards the problems that they were having with Toriko and his friends. Personally, other than the fact that he wanted to beat that irritating pretty boy, Sunny into the ground for what had happened within the Regal Mammoth, his thoughts were elsewhere as he held a look of distant boredom on his features.

That is...until a certain subject caught his attention.

"What about that young chef?...Seika. She's already shown a great deal of skill in both cooking with food that deal with special handling and in fighting to the point where she's never even considered forming a combo with a gourmet hunter. In fact, I had heard rumors that Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings had tried a few times and she turned him down. She even has an adolescent Sword Horn as her animal partner and its capture lvl is said to actually already be higher than those in the wild still."

Tensing up and dark eyes widening a fraction, he listened to their thoughts on Seika. There was no way...They couldn't possibly be considering in actually capturing and turning her, did they?

"The girl is very strong willed...Too much so in fact. If she causes any problems that keeps us from obtaining the things we want, then dispose of her."

"What about her pet?"

"...Kill it as well and bring its meat to be prepared for our boss..."

No way...What the hell?

This was way worse that turning her! Head Chef, Kuromado actually told them to kill Seika if she got in their way?!

Clenching his teeth slightly at his, he forced himself to remain calm so that he didn't give anything away. Yes, he was loyal to a fault to their boss and to Gourmet Corp. as a whole, but damn it, why Seika? The one weakness he actually had outside of his job and the Head Chef had given the ok to have that very weakness targeted to be killed if need be. He couldn't let that happen, but he also couldn't betray Gourmet Corp. either. She may hate him still, but...Cedre still actually cared a great deal about the younger girl. She had been the one girl - the sole human - that didn't see him as disgusting at knowing what his hobby was or treat him differently. She had actually thought he was nice and funny; that she enjoyed being around him...

How was he going to protect the only friend he ever truly had without being found out and classed as a traitor by the very people he worked with and for?

As he wondered about this, the thought of seeing Seika again soon caused his blood to rush and his heart to pick up in speed. He hadn't seen her since the day she walked away from him after he had said those horrible lies to her...He silently wondered how much she had grown since then...And if she'd ever forgive him for those heartless words.

God, he hoped so...

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So I heard you met with a certain chef a few months back, Coco."

"Hm?" Coco brought his glass of Crystal Cola down from his lips and drifted his dark gaze towards Toriko and Sunny. Toriko had been the one to speak after he had finished up his first glass of the cola and was giving him a slightly curious look. "Well, yes. She visited, but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Huh? Coco, what 'certain chef' is Toriko talking about?" Komatsu held a look of honest confusion within his gaze as he stared at the fortune telling Gourmet Hunter. Did the Four Heavenly Kings know another well known chef like Granny Setsuno?

Coco shook his head lightly before offering the small chef a kind smile. "Just a friend of mine that I came across a few years back. I'll tell you about her later, ok? Right now the Giga Horses are about to begin moving."

Komatsu blinked a few times as the words were registered, but then a bright smile of realization formed onto his features before he got up from his seat and rushed over to the window. It was then that he saw the massive Giga Horses that pulled the equally massive carriage on the World Connect. "Oh wow! This is the first time I've actually seen real Giga Horses! They're huge!" As the Giga Horses began to make their move down the tracks and pull the carriage along with them, Komatsu had been about to pull his head back inside when he spotted a flash of white at the front of the ship on the lowest of the decks. "Hm? What was that?"

"What was what, Komatsu? What are you doing with your head still sticking out of the window?"

He pulled his head back in and turned to look behind himself at his three friends before giving them a slightly dumbfounded look. "Um...I thought I saw something furry and white on the deck...Are animals allowed to board the carriage too?"

"Nope. Not that I'm aware of." Toriko had been about to say something else, but halted suddenly when as he caught scent of something and it wasn't coming from all the different foods either. "This scent..." Rising up out of his seat suddenly, he quickly strided towards the front of the carriage to step outside. Of course the others had quickly followed when he ignored them calling out his name in a questioning manner. Making it to the doors, Toriko pushed them open hurriedly, but he got no more than a step or two outside onto the deck when he suddenly found himself gazing up at the snow white furred reindeer of Death Season Forest, the Sword Horn. "What the-? Wait...Ace?!"

"Torikooo! Why'd you walk away like tha-? Holy-! That's a Sword Horn! What's that doing on the Luxury Carriage?!" Leave it to Komatsu to flip out at the sight of a dangerous monster.

"Toriko, your companion is too loud. Quiet him down before I let him become a snack for Ace..." Stepping out from behind the young Sword Horn that was currently laying on the grassy ground was none other than the very girl that had visited Coco upon his request a few months back. "So long as you don't give him a reason ta, Ace won't attack..." Lifting her hand up, she rested her palm against her partner's muzzle as she petted him gently when he had lowered his head faintly to allow her easier reach.

As this went on, Coco had stepped forward to speak up, wondering what she was doing here on board, but before he could get even her name out, the chef with them spoke out in both shock and excitement.

"Y-You're Seika! You're the famous Wandering Chef that deals in mainly foods that need special preparation and even rumored to handle foods from the Gourmet World!" Komatsu then actually hurried over to close the distance despite the snort and warning look that the beast next to her was giving him. "This is such an honor. I mean, you're one of the youngest chefs ever to become known around the world and also make it into the top 100!" Komatsu then glanced around as if he was trying to find someone or something before bringing his gaze back onto the dumbfounded looking younger chef before him. "Where's the Gourmet Hunter that you formed a combo with? I mean, with someone as amazing as you, you must have gotten plenty of offers, right?"

"She doesn't have a combo with anyone, Komatsu, and I'd step away from her if I were you. You're crowding her and Ace is starting to look extra defensive now."

"Huh? But Toriko-?" Before he could say anything further to his friend, Toriko quickly rushed over and pulled him out of the way just in time as the young Sword Horn released a frosty breath that froze over everything that it touched, though it was only a light breath so it went just a mere eight feet at the most in distance.

Sighing softly as this happened, Coco tilted his head down a bit as he shook it. "Why don't you guys head back inside? I'll remain out here and speak with Seika for a bit..."

Komatsu had tried to protest, but both Toriko and Sunny had ushered him away as they all went back inside. Once there, the chef finally spoke up in confusion. "I don't get it. Why isn't she in a combo with anyone and why did Coco stay out there? Does he know her personally?"

"Komatsu, Seika's a bit of a loner when it comes to being around people. She'd rather have the company of animals." Sighing softly, Toriko supposed that he might as well fill his little combo partner in on the details. At least a bit. "I'm not exactly sure on what happened, in fact, knowone does except for Seika, but Coco found her about three years back and she was in a pretty rough state. Apparently something happened to her and as a result she keeps a distance from people anything beyond client and chef."

"So then...what's Coco if Seika keeps her distance from others relationship wise beyond client and chef?"

"Coco is the one person that we are aware of that successfully pushed his way through her barriers, Matsu." Sunny then rested a hand onto his waist as he gazed behind Komatsu at the doors. "It took him quite some time to do so too from what he told us. He's even tried to form a combo with her..."

"What?! Coco tried to make a combo with Seika?! Then why did you say-?!"

"She declined."

"Huh?"

"She declined his offer. Don't get me wrong Komatsu. Coco still definitely wants to form that combo with her, but Seika refuses to budge. She's a stubborn chef, I'll give her that. Then again, it's not like she needs the protection. Seika's a skilled fighter in her own right and she has gourmet cells within her too. She even has that young Sword Horn as her partner animal." Toriko then glanced down at Komatsu and grinned. "That little guy isn't even full grown yet and his capture level is immeasurable. The IGO are saying that it could be over 100 already despite his kind being a capture level 70 as adults. We're guessing that she infused gourmet cells into him soon after she found him as a baby that was abandoned by his pack. That way, he could adapt to any environment that isn't the snowy tundra and also grow far stronger than the rest of his kind in order to stand a chance against monsters in the Gourmet World..."

Komatsu was stunned into silence as he soaked in all the information he was given. He couldn't believe the things he was told, but then again, he was friends with three of the Heavenly Kings and had even formed a **combo** with Toriko! At this point, he really shouldn't be so surprised about the added information he learned on Seika and her partner animal.

_**{Back outside}** _

"So that's why you're here...The IGO actually sent you to aide Toriko on his hunt? Because of how you deal with special preparation foods of all kinds?"

Seika nodded her head lightly, but then glanced off to the side in thought for a moment. "It was convenient for me. My current client is requestin' Mellow Cola. I'm being paid 20 million yen for five liters of the cola..." She then glanced to Coco and actually smirked faintly at the expression upon his features. "Not exactly a price I can say 'no' ta. Normally the price of that much of the cola would be around 17.1 mil. The fact that he's givin' me pretty much three million extra 'cause of who I am is a nice bonus since I don't usually come cheaply."

Listening to her explain what was going on, Coco nodded his head lightly in understanding. However, at the same time, he couldn't help but be a bit worried...Or rather nervous actually. After all, Toriko wasn't heading straight for the Gourmet Pyramid and Seika was informed to aide him and Komatsu as part of her side job from another 'client'. Instead, their first stop was at the Gates of the Underworld, which would lead them to Honey Prison where they were to pick up Zebra and be released from prison. It was because of Zebra and their own reasons for being on this cruise that both he and Sunny had quickly declined Toriko to join him.

...Not that anyone could really blame them...

"Well, I wish you luck then."

Seika had been about to speak and tell him that she didn't need any luck, but then the voice over the intercom spoke up, telling them that they were coming up onto the Gates of the Underworld now along with proceeding to explain that they were safe with the Giga Horses, but that beyond the gates, there were monsters that would attack even them so they wouldn't be staying there long. Sighing softly to herself, the young chef patted her Sword Horn on the side of his neck before heading over to the railing on the side of the Luxury Carriage that would be closest to the gates since Ace had her bag hanging around his fluffy neck by a chain much like a collar in a sense. Ace rose up steadily onto his cloven paws as she did so and followed after her.

When they halted at the railing, Seika leaped up onto it before bounding up onto her partner's back as she took a seat just behind his shoulders. Once comfortable, she spied that Toriko and Komatsu were already almost down the ramp to get off. Bringing her gaze behind herself, she nodded her head lightly towards Coco. "I wish both you and Sunny luck on your own quests."

"Seika! About our last meeting...I'm sorry if I had upset or offended you in any way."

The young chef remained silent as she just stared at him for a moment in faint surprise, but then turned her gaze away from him as she spoke calmly. "...Don't worry about it. You didn't offend me, Coco..." Without another word, Ace leaped over the side of the massive carriage, only to land far down below. Trotting a bit as he gained his complete balance back from the steep drop, he came to a halt in front of Toriko and Komatsu as both he and his human glanced down at them, only to be met with slightly confused expressions. "We're comin' with you on your quest ta acquire the Mellow Cola. The IGO requested I join you and that suited me just fine since I also had gotten a client ta gather up some of the cola for him."

"Really? Great! The more the merrier!" Toriko definitely seemed pleased over this. Partly because now he'd have another to help him deal with the 'problem child' of the Four Heavenly Kings. "Well, lets get moving. I'm sure that Zebra's already aware that we're here." Grinning as he said this, the Gourmet Hunter hefted up his bag over his shoulder and began his trek as he stepped through the opening Gates of the Underworld with Komatsu running after him to stick close and Seika covering the rear while still on Ace's back.

_**{Gourmet Corp.}** _

"It looks like Toriko of the Four Kings is heading to have Zebra, the last of the Four, released from Honey Prison. Do we have any insight on where he plans to go? What his reasons are for the release of the criminal, Zebra?"

Glancing to Starjun, Culinary Head of Branch 2, Yuu nodded his head lightly. "Yes. It would seem that they are preparing for the journey to Sand Garden. I believe that Toriko's target destination is to be the Gourmet Pyramid. However, sources have informed me that there's a chance that Special Prep Wandering Chef Seika is going to be traveling with them on this quest as well..."

Eyes widening a fraction, Cedre suddenly listened in on the information that was being given and turned his head towards Yuu as he raised it off his scarred hand and brought said hand to rest upon the table. "What the hell is Seika doing with Toriko and Zebra? She works alone save for that partner animal of hers."

Yuu drifted his pupilless gaze onto Cedre as he spoke and just stared at him silently for a moment before speaking up once again. "It could be that she was requested by the IGO since, despite being a wandering chef, she **does** still work for that company...Though she could possibly also have a client that is wanting something from there...There's speculation that the Mellow Cola is almost ready..."

"I see...Mellow Cola and every other ingredient within the Gourmet Pyramid require special preparation...If Seika is accompanying them, they will be able to acquire the cola should they even be able to defeat the beast that possesses it..." Starjun then closed his eyes gently and thought on this for a moment on how they should go about it.

Hesitating a second, the Culinary Head of Branch 6 finally spoke again, though he did his best not to give anything away on what he was really feeling about this. "So what do we do then, Starjun? You gonna send someone out after them?"

"...No...Taking on one of the Four Kings is a challenge enough. Taking on two at once along with Seika and that Sword Horn of hers would be too much for most of the members of Gourmet Corp. to currently handle...Let them be for now. We will strike when the time is right." Starjun then rose up from his seat at the table and headed out. "Continue your business as per usual."

Watching the Vice-Chef leave, Cedre remained put for a bit longer before rising out of his seat as well. "I'm heading back out then. After all, I've got some ingredients to collect up for the boss so your stupid Prep Team can get the food ready for him. Last thing I need is anymore punishment to endure like last time."

"Now whose fault was that, I wonder? Your Provisions Team are the ones that failed to acquire the Jewel Meat."

Cedre clenched his teeth at this, but kept his back to Bogie even though he still snapped at him like the last time he had brought up that incident. "You failed too, you freak! In getting the Century Soup! And you had even had Vice-Chef Tommyrod with you! So shut your trap!" With that, the scarred chef stormed out of the dining room that the Culinary Heads, Vice-Chefs, and the Head Chef usually held their meetings while they ate. As he stalked heatedly through the halls though towards the exit of the main headquarters for Gourmet Corp., Cedre's mind seemed to wander back to what all Yuu had informed them of. Biting his bottom lip slightly, he finally decided on what to do. He didn't care if those annoyances, Toriko and Zebra, would be there nor did he care about the possible risk he was taking in getting found out by any of the members of Gourmet Corp..

Cedre was going after Seika to see her again...

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

The prison was, in all honesty, not at all what Komatsu had imagined at first.

Not only did it **look** cute, but it even had a cute name; Honey Prison.

In all outward aspects to him, it certainly didn't seem like the deadliest prison to him.

Well,...that is till a terrifying man covered in stitches appeared to greet them. Then he immediately took back the 'cute' comment and automatically changed it to 'scary'.

As they walked over to the man while Toriko dragged the beasts he had taken out along the way to the prison for Zebra, the ground around them shifted before beginning to lower them down like an elevator. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Vice-Warden here, Oban. I will be the one showing you around Honey Prison." After he introduced himself, he began explaining thing about the three largest of the Gourmet Prisons; Sky Prison, Prison Submarine, and then finally the largest of the land, sea, and air facilities, Honey Prison.

"We've arrived. This is Honey Prison's lobby."

Komatsu went to glance out of the see through tube they were in and immediately freaked out when he saw a huge eye staring right back at him. "Gyaaah! Toriko, monsters!"

Toriko chuckled lightly and took a good look around him at all the beasts that were within the lobby. "There sure are a lot of different execution beasts here."

"Yes, Warden Love tamed them. Most convicts that managed to escape usually give up by the time they reach the lobby."

"This warden must be quite the character then, huh?"

As they reached the bottom, they all stepped out and Seika sighed softly as she leaped down off of her Sword Horn's back. Patting him gently on the leg, she had him follow her as they stayed with the group. After all, they had been instructed to aide Toriko and that was exactly what they would do. "I wouldn't exactly say Warden Love's 'quite the character', Toriko...More like...strange."

"Huh? So you know the warden here, do you, Seika?"

Oban chuckled lightly in amusement and side glanced towards Toriko while his head was tilted down slightly and his hands rested loosely against his lower back. "You could say we've acquired her skills a few times. She may indeed be a remarkable chef, but she and her pet, Ace are also rather skilled in battle. Ace is actually quite the tracker and from there, they've captured a few of the inmates that are currently in our possession. In other words, she will do anything for the right price so long as it is not illegal. Seika prefers to work for the IGO and honest clients."

Komatsu blinked slightly at hearing this and glanced up at the Vice-Warden in confusion. "Um...this might sound like a stupid question, but how can she tell between honest clients and shifty ones? Or even rich people that are dirty."

"I'm good at reading people and have a memory ta match..."

"Huh?"

Seika drifted her gaze towards Komatsu calmly and sighed softly before she explained. "You are aware of Gourmet Cells and that there are a number of people that possess them, right?" When she saw the older chef nod his head, she continued. "Well, as you probably know thanks ta Toriko's big mouth..." She promptly shot him an accusing look at this point, to which he glanced away guiltily while scratching at his temple with a finger at being caught. "I have Gourmet Cells within myself as well. While the cells increase our fighting capabilities and enable us ta adapt ta each environment and evolve with the more rare and compatible foods that we eat, they also increase certain traits that are unique ta each of us. In Toriko's case, it's smell. With Coco, sight, Sunny, touch with the sensors in his hair. Zebra, you'll find out soon with him. In my case though, it's based on memory. Anyone I see, I remember every detail of them. Even if they were ta get plastic surgery, I'd be able ta spot them instantly anywhere. The memorizing goes for anything else as well. It's how I'm able ta deal so well with foods that need special preparation. I study each creature and plant that I come across and my memory finds the correct way ta prep said food, though it also helps that I can hear the voices of the food too..."

Komatsu stared slightly in awe of this and he couldn't help but find himself admiring the girl before him even more. After all, he'd love to be able to handle such rare foods that she had handled so effortlessly. He hoped that he'd be able to learn a few things from her during this quest and that she would be instructed by the IGO or asked by any of the Four Kings to assist on any other missions or quests.

"Here we are. This is the Warden's office." Oban then glanced behind himself at the trio while standing in front of a huge door.

Toriko gawked at the size of the door as his eyes widened. "It's huge! Is the Warden a giant like Melk?!"

"How rude! How dare you equate me to like Melk. I take offense to that."

Stepping out of the office as the door opened was the very small Warden herself, Love, as she gave them an irritated glare for the apparent insult to her appearance. Giving them a once over, she huffed and ushered them inside her office. Luckily her doors were large enough that the Sword Horn was able to fit inside, though he did have to shift his head a bit so that his horns slipped on through. Walking over to her large, plush chair, Love hopped herself into it as she got comfortable while the rest stood before her. "Welcome to Honey Prison. I'm the Warden here."

"Wh-What?! But you look like a kid!"

"How rude! I'm not a child!" Love shot another glare at Komatsu's outburst, but then smiled as she watched Toriko begin to blush and tremble; even going so far as to call her a 'babe', which apparently confused Komatsu as he promptly asked what was wrong with him.

"Komatsu, you idiot. Can't you see? Just look!"

When Komatsu became even more confused at what Toriko was obviously seeing that he wasn't, he turned his gaze back to the Warden to see what was going on. When he did though, he suddenly blushed as his eyes widened at the sight of Love suddenly looking like an incredibly attractive woman with a luscious figure. "Whatta babe! How did this happen?!"

Both Oban and Seika sighed lightly to themselves as this was going on before giving the Warden an exasperated look. It was then that the Vie-Warden spoke up. "Warden Love, I think that's enough."

"Oh alright. These two are too easy just like everyone else, but..." She then clapped her hands, causing both Toriko and Komatsu to snap out of it. "neither of you are my type."

Toriko blinked slightly in surprise at what had just happened and stared at the woman in shock as he tried to figure out what had caused her to look so different like that. It couldn't have been an illusion so just what was that...? "Huh? I smell-...Don't tell me...those were pheromones."

"Well, well. I'm impressed. I thought you'd notice, Toriko. but yes, indeed. I used sex pheromones to be more precise."

As she went more into depth on it, Seika sighed again and glanced off to the side. She really didn't care to listen to her explanation towards the chemical. Even just once was too many times for her to hear; now she was hearing it yet again. She was only snapped back into paying attention to those around her when Warden Love began to whine and complain about how there was one that was completely immune to her and that it was the very man she was practically infatuated with. Rolling her eyes at this, she gave Oban a slightly tired look. "Can't you make her shut up?"

"I'm afraid she opposed Zebra's release because she doesn't wish to let her crush go..."

While both Toriko and Komatsu were shocked by this, Seika merely facepalmed. It was like dealing with children now. Unbelievable. "Just take us to where he's bein' kept before I file a complaint ta the old man." Of course she meant the president of the IGO. She knew him well enough personally that she was able to get away with that much like how Toriko was able to. When the Warden complied, she began to lead the group to where Zebra was being held, the execution grounds. Of course when Komatsu had asked what Zebra could've possibly done to be put here, Seika drifted her gaze onto the other chef, but remained silent as someone else explained, though they didn't explain all **that** well.

"This is where Zebra is."

Toriko went to one of the opened gaps in the stone wall that acted as like a window and smiled excitedly. "Hey Zebra! We've come to get you!" It was soon after he said this despite Zebra's silence, that the blue haired Gourmet Hunter suddenly picked up on something. That was when one of the execution beasts cried out and all the ones that were chained up to pull the chains attached to Zebra's limbs began to move.

"They're going to pull the chains! Get away!"

The chains then got pulled to yank off Zebra's limbs, only to suddenly get yanked tight. The beasts jolted as they were instantly stopped in their tracks and all cried out in surprise by this. Zebra was now standing in the center of the room as his muscles flexed at having been the one that was keeping the beasts from going any further in this game of 'tug-of-war'. _'Lets play one last game...before I say goodbye.'_ Zebra then slowly took in a deep breath, which instantly alarmed Toriko as he knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Komatsu, get down! Cover your ears!" Right as he said this, the blast was released, bringing down the execution beasts as they foamed at the mouth and collapsed. The chains even broke away from Zebra and the walls and ceiling cracked and crumbled. "Urk! That...idiot!" Growling in frustration, Toriko popped his head out of the window as he glared irritably down at Zebra. "Hey Zebra! You trying to kill us?!"

"Hahaha! How'd you like that, Toriko?!" Zebra then glanced up at the other man and gave him a sly grin. "Did my voice wake you up? That dumb look on your face tells me...the world's gotten pretty dull while I've been away!"

"Yeah right!"

As they all went to the dining room, both Komatsu and Seika got around to fixing up as much food as they could possibly fit onto the massive table. However, when they finished getting the food set out, Komatsu noticed that someone was missing. "Um...where's Zebra? Anybody know?"

"He's busy paying a visit to his fellow inmates."

Komatsu blinked slightly in confusion on this before smiling happily. "To say goodbye I bet, right?! Because his fellow inmates took such good care of him!"

"Nope." Toriko then chuckled softly as he closed his eyes gently after taking another drink of his booze. "He went to kill them. They kept whispering bad things about him."

Seika spied the dumbfounded look on Komatsu's features and rolled her eyes before she decided to elaborate. "That's where Zebra's own uniqueness comes in. His hearing is sharper than the sharpest knife. Unfortunately, out of the Four Kings, he's also got the shortest fuse." Of course, it was right after she said this, that Zebra finally decided to show up.

...And covered in blood too, no less, which caused Komatsu to instantly freak out.

"It's not **my** blood so pipe down, little guy." Of course that only made Komatsu flip out even more.

Toriko saw this and got up as he walked over to them. "Hey. Don't you dare lay a finger on my partner, you delinquent."

Unfortunately, that was when an argument between the two erupted as they got right into each other's faces. They were definitely acting like bickering brothers. However, it was when it looked like a fight was about to break out, that Seika finally stepped in. "Will you both cut it out? You're being loud...Now clean yourself up Zebra. I refuse ta let you sit down ta eat while you're filthy."

That instantly stopped the arguing between the two, but that also caused Zebra to turn his attention onto the female chef. "Who are you trying to order around, kid? Don't get cocky with me."

Seika merely rested her hands onto her hips as Zebra stalked closer to her and looked up quite the distance. After all, she stood only at five feet, same height as Komatsu, while Zebra stood at a towering eight foot three! Still though, the young girl wasn't the least bit intimidated as she locked her magenta gaze with his own dark one without any fear. "If you'd rather I **make** you, that could be arranged since I could easily deny you of any of this food. Now stop with the macho crap and go get cleaned up before the food starts ta get cold. You're startin' ta smell rank." With that, Seika turned away and walked off to fix up a nice meal for her Sword Horn, who was laying on the floor in the slight distance and had been watching the whole interaction carefully.

"Hahaha! Man, Seika sure told you, Zebra. But she's right. Lets stop with the fighting and enjoy the food, kay?"

"Hunh? Well, I guess so..." After Zebra got himself clean of all the blood from himself, he took a seat at the table with the others and began to eat.

Despite the amount of food that had been made, it didn't take long at all before every bit of it was devoured and Toriko began explaining things to Zebra about the request that Ichiryu had given to him. Of course that didn't stop Zebra from suddenly changing the subject to what all had been cooked earlier as he asked Komatsu if he had fixed everything they had just eaten, though in the end, he ended up scaring Komatsu with his talk of how he hates guys who are cocky.

"Zebra, you're gonna traumatize the poor guy. Knock it off already, you hulking wall of muscle."

"What was that?" Glancing over at the one who spoke, he shot a dangerous glare towards Seika, who merely gave him a pointed look right back. He really didn't like this girl's cocky attitude, but then again, he couldn't really threaten to crush her skull in. Cocky girls were entirely different from guys that were cocky and plus, this one wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by him for some reason.

"I didn't stutter, Zebra...Can we just finish up here and get a move on? Seriously here, people, we're on a tight schedule or did you forget that Mellow Cola isn't a year round ready ingredient?"

Toriko watched as Seika walked over to Ace so she could get her Sword Horn ready to leave. While Komatsu seemed surprised by her impatience and Zebra actually looked a bit confused by her fearless attitude towards ordering him around, Toriko merely laughed as he found it all amusing. He really did enjoy the reactions people tended to have towards the girl that weren't used to or knew her personally. However, they all decided it was best that they get their things gathered up and get moving to continue their way to the Sand Kingdom.

After all,...they had the delicious Mellow Cola just waiting for them to get ahold of...

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...About Seika's animal partner. I'm sure some readers have been curious about her partner still despite the bit of info I ended up putting here & there in the chaps so far. Sword Horn are a beast mammal in the appearance of a giant reindeer that lives within Death Season Forest and mainly comes out durin' the "Calm" of the Freeze Season. They are the second strongest in that area only ta the Magma Tortoise & even then that beast knows not ta cross a Sword Horn. They have large cloven hooves, pupil-less blue eyes, sharp teeth, a large black nose, &, most notably, their massive antlers, which are made out of an unknown metallic material that appears to be extremely durable and incredibly sharp, making them resemble swords, hence the name 'Sword Horn'. They're extremely powerful and able to breath icy breath ta freeze anythin' in its path along with being able to release razor sharp shards from their antlers much like one would do with throwing weapons. They're a creature that doesn' appear in the manga & only in the anime, so their actual SIZE isn't ever given. However, judging from estimates in comparison ta the Heavenly Kings, a full grown Sword Horn is possibly around 12-14meters in height from hooves to the tips of their antlers and possibly around 8meters or so in length.
> 
> With Ace not being quite full grown yet, he's about around 8-10meters in height with his horns also not done growin'. Despite the thick white fur coat that his kind have ta suit their snowy environment, since Ace travels all over the Human & Gourmet Worlds with Seika & has Gourmet Cells within him, he's able to adapt to every environment so that not even intense heat bothers him with his thick coat as he'll simply use his power over ice to keep his body temperature cooled and regulated.
> 
> The images below is the Sword Horn. Pretty wicked lookin', huh? lol

**SAND GARDEN**

The largest desert in the Human World, it spans 39 million square kilometers.

It is the home of Rice Desert, a desert made of rice, as well as Black Sugar Desert and other gourmet deserts made of sugar granules. Besides these, are resource deserts made of coal and rare metals, and jewel deserts made of gold dust and diamonds.

It's a sand paradise!

The moment the group stepped out of the now internally destroyed Lift House that they had rented in their ride over to Sand Garden, Komatsu collapsed onto his hands and knees as he silently thanked any and all food gods that were listening that he had made it out of that experience alive. _'The house we had rented was one of the more expensive and nice homes...And Toriko and Zebra completely destroyed the inside of it with their constant fighting!'_

Sighing softly in dismay of this, he rose himself back up onto his feet and brushed the sand off of the desert clothes that they had bought solely for the trip. It was only when he spotted Zebra up ahead, practically harassing one of the locals, that he sweatdropped. "Toriko, are you sure that we're going to be ok with Zebra?"

"Hm...Well, he is a genuine criminal. Haha! But I wouldn't be too worried Komatsu even though we can't exactly trust that he'll help us out."

"Toriko, you're taking this a little too easily." Sighing softly once more at how lightly his friend was taking all this, he tilted his head down to stare at the sand below his feet. "It's not so much as trust, but...he still committed a serious crime and I...just can't see him as being even the slightest bit sorry for what he did."

"Haha, I agree Komatsu! However, we're gonna need his strength once we make it to the Gourmet Pyramid." He then glanced down at his partner and smiled encouragingly at him. "Besides, Zebra's impact on the world...hasn't been all negative. You'll understand soon enough." With that, Toriko headed off to continue of their journey with Seika and Ace right behind him, leaving Komatsu to chase after them while he seemed obviously confused as to just how Zebra's criminal actions hadn't been all negative when he had wiped out entire species!

When Toriko had spoken about Komatsu finding out what he meant soon enough, he hadn't realized that he'd be witnessing something like this when they had all gone to rent some camels.

The male chef stood there by Toriko as they both watched Zebra getting swarmed by people that lived within a village that had been ravaged and caught in the cross-hairs of a terrible war up until recently. The sight before him honestly dumbfounded him as he didn't understand what was going on. After all, he thought most people would be afraid of Zebra.

"Zebra is both a blessing and a curse..."

"Huh?" Komatsu glanced over at Seika as she said this and knitted his brows slightly in honest confusion. Just what did she mean by that? As if answering his silent question, Toriko filled in what Seika had started on.

"You know how that woman explained that this village had gotten caught in the crossfires of a huge war? Well, Zebra's release put a stop to the endless war...and caused the countries to form alliances in order to go against him."

The old woman smiled at their side sadly as she teared up before holding her hands together in front of herself in a prayer fashion. "We had lost tens of thousands of people, both young and old, to that terrible war...It's all thanks to that one man that we are finally free from it."

Komatsu stared in slight awe at hearing all of this before drifting his gaze back onto Zebra, who was actually freaking out a bit and yelling at the people that were swarming him so much. Apparently, he wasn't used to this kind of attention and he was obviously a little uncomfortable by it. In fact, it was only when a monster came charging towards them, that the people finally scattered and began to run for their lives. "Wh-What is that?!"

"It's an Eight-Tailed Scorpion! The venom in its stingers can kill any living thing and can wreck havoc on an ecosystem! It's a designated isolated specimen and a level-2 dangerous creature, ah!" Toriko's eyes widened as he saw a child that had been trying to run away fall to the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he went to hurry over and save them, but halted suddenly when Zebra beat him to it.

Bending his torso over the child to act as like a shield when the monster lashed out for the kill with one of its stingers, the beast was suddenly sliced into pieces as Zebra countered with _Voice Cutter_. Straightening himself up as the slaughtered Eight-Tailed Scorpion hit the ground, he glanced over at the people that were cheering and held his hand out towards them in a 'gun' style manner. "Third-rate creatures...shouldn't go getting full of themselves. All of you better...adapt to me."

"The twenty-six species that Zebra's eaten into extinction...have all been dangerous animals that posed a threat to the ecosystems." Toriko then glanced down at Komatsu and flashed an amused grin. "Then again, that doesn't exactly make it ok to wipe them out, haha!"

Komatsu merely just stood there as he seemed in slight awe over, not just everything he had witnessed, but also everything he had been told. Maybe Zebra wasn't as bad as he had initially thought after all!

...Of course that still didn't stop him from getting intimidated over Zebra yelling at him for getting cocky earlier.

Luckily, he didn't get his head crushed in, but he still ended up getting confused when Zebra suddenly started laughing at the situation. In fact, when the larger of the Heavenly Kings mentioned about how he still hadn't decided what his compensation would be, that only seemed to further confuse Komatsu. He didn't have time to ask what he meant by that though as Toriko called out to them, saying they had to get moving and that they were given camels to ride through the desert on in order to get to their destination.

_**{Next Day}** _

"How the hell did we get into this mess?! Zebra, I blame you!"

"Me?! Why me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, I gotta blame someone and I'm not about to blame myself!"

Seika sighed softly at the bickering that was going back and forth between the two Gourmet Hunters. They were currently in the Desert Labyrinth and had only hours earlier not only lost their two camels to the intense heat, but they had somehow lost Komatsu as well, as he had been swallowed up by the quick sand. Now, here they were, dealing with monsters in this intense heat on foot along with a mirage while Zebra was trying to focus on keeping track of Komatsu's location and see through the mirage through his skill, _Echo Map_. Not an easy thing to manage in keeping up when it drained a lot of calories to do so. As they were continuing on their way through the Desert Labyrinth to get to their destination while hoping that Komatsu would somehow end up there too, the young chef that was still with the hunters finally sighed and spoke up. "Will you two just shut up and give it a rest? It's neither of your faults that Komatsu is currently swimmin' in the bloody ground. Now both of you stop your pointless bickerin' and get ta the Gourmet Pyramid."

At being told this, both Toriko and Zebra halted in both their strides and their bickering as they glanced behind themselves at Seika, who was actually on foot since they had lost their camels, though she still had Ace right with them. Both looked like they wanted to say something in response, but the currently irritated look that was daring them to talk back to her actually made them rethink that. Deciding to shut up for now and not waste more energy arguing with each other, they continued their trek.

After a while longer of traveling through the intense heat of the desert, Zebra came to a halt at the top of a hill just ahead of the others and smirked slightly. "Earlier you said that getting caught in the quick sand was a lucky break for your friend. Well, you might be right about the "luck" part. It's like the little guy was headed for our destination the whole time...Does he have a knack for attracting food or something?"

Confused, Toriko gave him a dumbfounded look as he halted in his footsteps. "Huh? What are you talking about Zebra?"

Seika shook her head as she made it to the top with Ace and gazed at what was ahead of them. "See for yourself Toriko...This whole time **we** thought that we were searchin' for Komatsu,...but **it** was searchin' for **him**..." She then pointed up ahead as she turned her gaze towards Toriko, who picked up his pace again to see what his companions meant.

When he made it to the top of the hill, Toriko's eyes widened in surprise as he gazed in shock at the sight before him. "Is that...? It's the Gourmet Pyramid! It's huge!"

"Actually, you don't know the half of it...This is only the tip."

Glancing over at Zebra, the blue haired hunter seemed surprised by what he said. "Just the tip?!"

The young chef with them rolled her eyes slightly at Toriko's shock, but then again, she guessed that she couldn't blame the guy. It **did** give off the impression of only what they were seeing, but she remembered reading an archeology book on ancient gourmet structures and items. One of the subjects had been of the 'Gourmet Pyramid' and had showed an ancient sketch of it from before the desert swallowed most of it up. It was more like an enormous palace than anything else. Either way, they had a lot of traversing through this place ahead of themselves if they were going to find Komatsu before he got hurt or worse.

As the four of them made their way into the Gourmet Pyramid, the three that were human all silently hoped that Komatsu would somehow manage to stay alive until they found him.

_**{Back outside of the Gourmet Pyramid}** _

A cloaked figure stood there gazing upon the structure before them.

Lifting their hands to the hood, they pushed it off their head, revealing themselves to be Cedre. The bandages were no longer upon his face nor torso so his scars were now in full, complete view. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he tried to sense out how far into the pyramid the group had gotten already, but eventually gave up and made his way to the base of it that was actually above the desert sand. "Can't tell where they are in this damn place yet, but I'll find them soon enough...If those two stupid Heavenly Kings get in my way though, I might be in for a rough time. Tch...What a pain in my ass. Seika better listen to what I gotta say and also forgive me so this'll have at least been a worthwhile hassle."

Though he would probably never admit it out loud, Cedre knew that the moment he finally saw Seika again after three long years, that even if she didn't forgive him, this trip would've been worth all the trouble to him...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group has finally made it ta their destination, but the trials aren' over yet! Now they must make their way through the maze-like structure that is Gourmet Pyramid & face all the powerful beasts that cross their paths in search of not only the Mellow Cola, but also their lost friend, Komatsu. What they don't know yet though, is that Cedre is hot on their tails & he'll stop at nothin' till he gets what he wants.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the shorter chap this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is all your fault, you know."

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, that's right. You said that out in the Desert Labyrinth." Leaping back as he avoided the thrusting horn of the capture level 63 Unicorn Cerberus that they were currently fighting, Zebra was struggling to keep his Echo Map up, fight, and talk at the same time, but his energy was nearly depleted now. He knew that he was about to lose the map, thus lose Komatsu's location and on top of that, lose his voice for a while till he could get his calories back up to nearly full.

"Well, who else am I supposed to blame?! Seika and Ace fell down that crater that was caused earlier in this place right from under their feet!" Toriko quickly used his Fork Shield to deflect the blow of another horn before releasing a Spike Punch into the face of one of the heads; taking at least that head down, though he used a Leg Fork to take out a second head as well.

"And how is that **my** fault exactly?"

"I don't know...It just is!" The third head went to strike Toriko from behind, thus taking him by surprise, but instead, the beast ended up attacking Zebra instead as the larger of the Four Kings got in the way and took the attack for him. "Zebra?!"

Unable to speak anymore, Zebra's inner demon reared its ugly head and lashed out as he threw two hard punches into the final head. Reaching out while the head was bashed up badly and disoriented, Zebra quickly took a firm grasp onto the Unicorn Cerberus and tossed it as he sent the beast flying and smashing into the ground heads first; killing the beast. With monster strength like his, he didn't even need his sound attacks to finish the opponent. However, once he was sure the Unicorn Cerberus was dead, he lifted his desert cape and brushed his finger along his bloody arm before writing a message in his own blood on the inside of the cape.

_`Closed map. Lost little guy.`_

Needless to say, that actually worried Toriko quite a bit as his eyes widened. "You what?! How are we supposed to find Komatsu now?!"

Zebra merely shook his head as he couldn't speak any longer till his calories were saved up enough again. He then walked over to the fallen beast so that he and Toriko could eat and try to gain back some of the energy they had lost since starting this journey.

**{Meanwhile}**

Seika sighed as she wiped her Melk Blade clean of the blood before slipping it carefully once again in the sheath that she safely kept it in that was attached to her belt when not in use. Drifting her gaze over towards the killed capture level 35 Tiger Fang, she lifted a hand and motioned for her Sword Horn to wait a bit. Taking in a steady breath, she studied the prone form of the beast before them as her magenta eyes actually began to acquire a faint glow to them; her pupils slitting in the process. "Hn...I see. So that's how you wish ta be prepped...Thanks for showin' me." Calmly stepping towards the Tiger Fang, she pulled her blade out once more and began the special preparation in order to cook the only actual edible part of the beast.

As a chef, it was her job to learn the many foods of the known world and, even more so, learn how to properly prep each and every one of them. It was thanks to the Gourmet Cells that flowed within her, that she was not only just as skilled as any fine hunter, this including her being on slightly equal footing with those of the Four Heavenly Kings, but also gave her a heightened sense in which Seika was able to not just hear the voices of the food like only the chefs that were truly gifted with Food Luck were able to, but also actually **see** how each ingredient that needed special handling wished to be prepped. Not even the ingredients she had never once handled, seen, nor even **heard** of before eluded her sense for very long

As the teen completed with the preparation of the meal, she drifted her gaze towards her dearest partner, who had been waiting patiently for her to be finished, and nodded her head. "The food is done. Come and get your share, Ace." With a gentle smile, she watched as her young Sword Horn came over and layed himself down near his much larger portion of the beast; his fangs delving into the prepared meat with as much fervor as any animal would as if they were starving. Chuckling softly as she watched her dearest companion enjoy his meal for a moment longer, she tilted her head down and began to enjoy her own portion. After all, they both needed to keep up their strength if they were going to not only make it through the Gourmet Pyramid, but also find their companions.

As she ate though, Seika silently wondered how the others were doing. She knew that she possibly had to worry over the safety of Komatsu since he wasn't like herself and he was also on his own with these beasts. Toriko and Zebra, she didn't really need to worry towards them at least being able to defend themselves against the high level beasts.

No...

Her worry towards **those** two Kings were more towards the ingredients they ate since all the animals here needed special handling and she doubted they knew how to prep most, if not **any** , of the ingredients within the Pyramid.

With that thought in mind, Seika sweatdropped slightly before closing her eyes gently as she sighed once again; her head bowing slightly in defeat. "Why did I have ta become separated from those two? They're completely hopeless when it comes ta special prep..."

"Well, that's what they get for being so damn stupid when it comes to special ingredients. They're all brawn and no brain."

Tensing up faintly at the sudden voice behind herself, Seika slowly turned her gaze to look over her shoulder. When she did, her eyes instantly widened at the sight before her. Standing there in his usual attire, but with the added desert cape, was none other than the very man that had caused her to become so emotionally closed off to people; the very man that she had once trusted more than she had anyone else and that she had cared for just as much.

"...Cedre..."

Cedre smirked faintly as his dark blue eyes were narrowed, but when the young Sword Horn began to growl and bare his fangs, a frown suddenly marred his features as he drifted his gaze onto Ace for a moment. "...Keep that Sword Horn of yours under control or I'll be adding those pretty blue eyes of his to my collection."

At the threat, Seika narrowed her eyes as she rose up onto her feet and quickly stood between the Gourmet Corp. Culinary Head and her partner, Ace. "You'll do no such thing Cedre. I won't let you touch my partner while I'm still alive."

Though it really had been a viable threat, the moment those last words that the female before him said clicked within in his head, he suddenly halted and his brows creased slightly. He hadn't really expected her to say something like that and though the Sword Horn's eyes **were** very tempting, he easily dismissed the temptation in favor of not wanting to cause any harm to Seika.

Sighing softly in defeat, Cedre finally raised his gloved hands at nearly level with his head in a sign of surrender. "Calm down, Seika...It was just a warning 'cause that damn thing growled at me. What did you expect me to do? Just let it?" Casting her an exasperated look now, he lowered his arms back to his sides and shifted on his feet. He felt unusually bare before her eyes this time around. Yes, he had been topless save for the arm sleeves before when they were still friends, but back then, only his face possessed any scars. Now his torso, both front and back, were covered in them too. "Damn it...Look Seika, I didn't come all the way the hell out here and in this damn heat just to fight you, you know."

Now **that** actually got her attention as she slowly relaxed her stance, though admittedly still hesitantly.

Now that she actually thought about it, he had a very valid point. Sure Cedre was a Culinary Head within one of the branches in Gourmet Corp., thus one of the stronger fighters that they possessed, but if he was really like how he was back from **before** she knew who he really worked for, then Seika knew that he wouldn't have come all the way out here just to fight her or any of the Heavenly Kings; especially not by himself. On top of that, he hated this sort of heat and if he **had** come to fight them, he would've been in one of those GT Robots, not making an appearance in person.

...At least not yet, he wouldn't anyways...

It was because of all this though, that Seika was now very confused as to what his motives actually were. "...What do you want then if you didn't come ta fight...?"

Cedre hesitated at that. He knew why he was there, but now that he'd finally caught up to her, he found himself suddenly floored in telling her the reason. After all, considering what he did three years ago, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't believe him even if he **did** try to explain. He knew that he certainly wouldn't if **he** had been in her position.

...Three years...

Eyes softening a fraction to where it still wasn't noticeable at this bit of distance for the teen before him, he found himself studying her appearance. Her attire had changed a decent bit since the time they'd been apart and her face now held scars of her own; dual curved scars on the inside and outside corners of her left eye from the double claws of a beast. Her eyes were still as deep of a magenta as ever, but he didn't see any bit of the sweet innocence that was once held within them. Her lavender hair had also grown out quite a bit and was held in a high ponytail, but it still looked as soft as ever. As he took in her slightly more matured figure and overall appearance, he couldn't help but feel regretful on yet another thing now, rather than just the lies he had told her the day he last saw her...

...He now also regretted that he hadn't been around those last three years to watch her become this strikingly skilled and even more attractive young woman that now stood before him.

"If you're not gonna tell me what the hell you're doin' here Cedre, then leave. I don't have time for liein' monsters like you..."

That time, Cedre really did visibly wince unlike he had back then. Dark eyes softening even more now at this, he lifted a hand up and brushed it through his short, messy black hair. He had to say **some** thing before she lost her patience and left. "Look, I-...Ngh, damn it. Why the **hell** is this so damn hard?!" Growling under his breath in frustration, he kicked at the stone ground as his fists clenched tightly at his sides; his eyes narrowed in a glare.

Forcing himself to calm back down again, he worked to steady his breathing before he tried once more to explain. "I-...Seika, I came all the way out here, by my **self** mind you, 'cause I couldn't freaking stand you despising my damn existence anymore!" Shooting a once again frustrated look towards Seika, he spied the slowly forming surprise within those very eyes he had missed so much. "Gourmet Corp. wants you dead, Seika. If you keep digging your nose into our business and helping the Four Kings in stopping us and all, our boss wants any of us that ever crosses your path to **kill** you! Don't you **get** it! Damn it, because of all this crap, your life's in danger now and I hate it!"

Letting all of this sink in, Seika's eyes narrowed slightly as her brows creased inward in confusion; a tiny frown appearing onto her features to add to her confused state. Why was he telling her all of this? He was with Gourmet Corp., himself, so why hunt her down just to warn her? What did he expect to gain from all of this? "...Why are you tellin' me this? I can't even tell if you're liein' about any of what you just said or not..."

"What the?...You think I'd **lie** about this crap?" Cedre arched a brow at this as he gave her an incredulous look. "Why the hell would I lie about what Gourmet Corp. plans to do to you and your partner if you keep getting in our damn way?" Shaking his head at this, he sighed in disbelief towards it all before he spoke again. "I'm telling you this cause I freaking **care** about you, alright?! What all I said back then were nothing but lies! Yes, I'm the Culinary Head of Branch 6 for Gourmet Corp., I didn't lie about that, but I sure as hell lied about everything else! I never pretended to be your friend or get close to you, I never **once** told my superiors about you, I was never given orders to see if you held any promise as a future chef for Gourmet Corp. either. Hell back then, they didn't even **know** someone like you even **existed**! I kept you a damn secret from all of them 'cause I didn't want them to get their tainted hands on you!"

At this point, all traces of confusion had completely vanished from her face all together. Instead, shock and astonishment filled her delicate features the more Cedre spoke. She knew that she shouldn't believe him; that he was Gourmet Corp. and thus, an enemy, but...

Seika could tell...

The frustration and desperation in his tone and expression spoke in volumes. Even his body movement told her that he was telling the truth. That every bit of what he was saying was what he was really feeling. For the first time in what felt like so long, Seika actually felt stunned by it all.

Seeing the look upon her face now after he had finished yelling out every bit of what he had been feeling in his frustration, he casted a hesitant glance to Ace, who was still laying behind the girl, watching him with a critical eye. Biting his lower lip faintly with his center top fang, he slowly closed the distance between himself and Seika while keeping an eye on the young Sword Horn for any possible hostile movement. When he saw that he wasn't going to attack him without Seika's permission, he finally closed that last bit of distance and suddenly grasped onto the lower portion of her left arm as he yanked her towards him, causing her to gasp in surprise. The instant he felt her collide lightly with his toned, scarred chest, he wrapped his arms securely around her shoulders as he held her closely and buried his face down into her long, lavender hair.

Breathing in her scent as his eyes gently closed, he took this possibly last chance to enjoy her warmth and the feel of her smaller form pressed against his. "...Damn it, how did I last as long as I did without feeling this?"

"C-Cedre...?"

"...I'm loyal to Gourmet Corp. and I doubt that'll ever change no matter how much some of the damn members, Bogey Woods especially, pisses me off, but-...Damn it, I really missed this. I missed **you** , Seika..." Tightening his hold on the younger girl in a desperate attempt to keep her there and never wishing to let go, he suddenly found himself relaxing out of the tenseness that he hadn't even realized his muscles were in when hesitant, but delicate arms finally found themselves around his waist. An instance of shock was overtaken quickly by a huge wave of relief at Seika finally returning the embrace and at the feel of her actually nuzzling gently at his chest. It was only at her final words though, that it surprisingly took quite a bit of effort not to tear up as he nestled his face into her soft hair once again...

"...I missed you too, Cedre..."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedre finally caught up & it was thanks ta his frustration & temper that he confessed why he was there & towards everythin' else. And ta make it even more worth it for Cedre since we know he's bound ta get punished for this if he's ever found out, Seika actually forgave him. Now what'll happen between the two? I already know for the most part, but I wanna know your thoughts too & as usual, now that this has happened, who d'ya think Seika should end up with? Still the same choices? Or has Cedre actually won ya'lls favor? lol


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're really helping out and working with the Heavenly Kings? How's **that** working out for you?"

Seika tilted her head back some as she glanced over at the older man beside her. Both were seated on the stone floor where they were taking a short break to eat something during their search for the rest of her group. Luckily, they were now back on better terms with each other again despite supposing to be enemies. "Hn...It's...different...They aren' so bad...Sometimes..."

"...You do realize that the stupid pretty boy with the girly hair beat me while in the Mammoth, right?" Giving his old friend a deadpanned look, Cedre managed to keep his temper from rising and flaring out at even just the mere **thought** of that man. "He humiliated me while I was operating that weak GT Robot and 'cause of that, I got punished! Hell, I **got** most of these scars from that punishment!" Of course he had to mention all the scars that covered his torso that were visible since he really only wore arm sleeves on his top half, thus leaving his well built chest completely bare for all to see.

Silently studying each scar that adorned his form, Seika couldn't help but smirk the faintest bit. She felt bad that her friend had gone through such a painful punishment, but...well, she had to admit that Cedre definitely worked those scars to his advantage. Unlike all the scars on Zebra, Seika thought her friend really made scars look good. However, before she could actually voice this out, which those kind of thoughts were a rarity from her, she suddenly halted as the ground began to tremble almost violently.

Blinking slightly, the young girl glanced around in confusion towards what could possibly be causing these tremors in the first place.

Cedre had risen up onto his feet before he reached out and grasped firmly onto Seika's hand as he helped her up onto her own while her Sword Horn rose up onto his paws as well. "The hell is going on? Is there an earthquake happening or something? We're in the middle of a god forsaken **desert!"**

Seika had been about to voice her own concerns on the notion, but then her eyes widened as the ceiling above them suddenly collapsed and then, an instant later, the floor directly beneath their feet. The young chef released a startled cry at this as all three of them fell through the collapsed floor. As they fell though, she felt something tighten around her hand and when she opened her magenta eyes, she was surprised to find that Cedre had yet to have released her hand as she watched him in slight shock. She soon found herself pulled to him in midair as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her closely in a protective manner. "C-Cedre...?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Seika! I'll cushion your fall if I gotta! I'll protect you!"

Shocked even further upon hearing those words, Seika buried her face into the crook of his neck despite the necklace of eyeballs hanging loosely around it. When their descent finally came to an end, she, Cedre, and Ace all smashed onto the floor far below them. However, just as Cedre had promised, he had, in fact, cushioned her fall.

Groaning softly as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up, the first thing she noticed when her eyesight managed to focus was Komatsu. So they had finally found him...The second thing she noticed was Toriko and Zebra rising up from their knelt positions from apparently having fallen through as well. That...had been when realization struck her...

**Zebra**...had been what caused the collapse...

Carefully pulling herself out of Cedre's arms, Seika rose up onto her feet and shot a fierce glare towards the bulky, enormous man. "You overgrown moron! You could've gotten us all killed with that reckless stunt! What were you thinkin'?!"

"I was **thinking**...that we needed a shortcut in order to get to the little guy...It was just luck that you got caught up in my attack and ended up down here with us too." It was then that he noticed the scarred up, dark haired young man with Seika as she helped him up onto his feet from him landing on his back. "Hey...Who's the freak with the eyeballs around his neck?"

Toriko tensed up at the sight of the newcomer, but then shook his head as he shot a determined look behind Seika. "We'll get answers and all later. Right now, we have much bigger problems to deal with."

At this, Seika turned halfway around to glance behind herself, only to find her eyes suddenly locking with the murderously hungry ones of the Salamander Sphinx; a capture level 92 mammal type creature. "...Hunh...The holder of the Mellow Cola...Well, I can certainly tell you won't be coughin' up the ingredient so easily..."

Watching as the beast lifted up a paw slowly, she tensed up as she shifted on her feet and pulled Cedre with her in the slight shift so that he was directly next to her as an instant later, the Sphinx flicked its paw lightly; its massive claws slicing shockwaves in front of itself as it created three long and rather deep slices through the stone floor. The attack had caused Toriko and Zebra to lift their arms in defense as they just barely avoided getting sliced up, but Seika had remained overall rather calm while Ace and Komatsu were out of the attack's range and Cedre,...well, he had tensed up in mild surprise by the force of the attack, but had managed to remain more or less calm since he trusted Seika's judgement against creatures.

After the attack, Toriko glancing over at Seika from her speaking earlier. "I thought I smelled something about this big guy. The Cola is **inside** him; he reeks of the stuff."

"So then we just gotta cut him open!"

While Komatsu had taken refuge behind a nearby wall, Toriko quickly went on the offense as he launched a Flying Fork at the beast. What caught him by surprise was the fact that he **caught** the attack with his mouth before spitting it out off to the side. "What?! How tough is this thing?!"

"Heh...You're never gonna cut it unless you attack back at the speed of sound." Zebra then firmed his stance and opened his mouth as he released his own attack. _'Single Stroke...Voice Cutter!'_

With the Salamander Sphinx roaring out slightly in surprise and pain as his shoulder was sliced into, sending some of his blood flying, Zebra opened his mouth and caught the blood in it. Unfortunately, he almost immediately spat the blood out. "Blech! Foul! Isn't his blood supposed to be the Mellow Cola?!"

"Zebra! Behind you!"

"Hn?" Glancing behind himself, his eyes suddenly widened in alarm as he was smashed into and sent flying by the beast's whip-like tongue before he swiped out with his claws at Toriko, who had attempted to block with a Fork Shield, though he was sent flying too. As the two smashed into and skidded along the ground, halting near where Komatsu was hiding, both Heavenly Kings righted themselves up and glared towards the beast. "What the hell is going on?! Toriko! You said that the Cola was inside that thing's body!"

"I don't know! I guess it's not it's blood!"

"Well then, what the hell is it?! It better not be it's pee."

"It's tears!"

This got Toriko and Zebra's attention fast as they glanced over at Komatsu and spoke up at the same time. "What?"

"The Mellow Cola. It's the Salamander Sphinx's tears."

At this, Zebra's eyes narrowed slightly in a bit of suspicion. "How do you know that little guy?"

"Ah well,...this book. It has a whole bunch of recipes and ways of special preparation that I've never even heard of before and one of the recipes is the telling of where the Mellow Cola is and how to extract it."

"You can actually read that mess of gobbledy-gook text?"

"Um...Not exactly Zebra, but I can pretty much tell what it says by what the pictures show and the length of the text. I think I can confidently instruct you and Toriko on what to do in order to get the Mellow Cola extracted."

Both hunters fell silent on this, but then exchanged glances before nodding lightly. It was then that Toriko grinned towards his combo partner. "Alright then Komatsu. We leave the preparation to you then. Use us as your cooking tools and direct us on what to do!" He then casted a glance over towards where Seika, Ace, and that strange man with them were, only to see that the three were actually trying to keep the Salamander Sphinx busy even though they weren't really attacking it with the intention to harm it. "Seika! You and Ace get clear! The guy with you too! Zebra and I'll handle getting the Mellow Cola from here!"

Smiling confidently towards them, Komatsu nodded his head sharply. "Right! It's time to prepare...Mellow Cola!"

At hearing the instructions, Seika quickly grabbed Cedre's hand into her own and rushed out of the way with Ace right with her as they got to a safe distance from the battle that was about to erupt...

_**{After a long and exhausting preparation}** _

Both Toriko and Zebra were panting from overexertion at this point. Each one of their attacks and the attacks dealt back **at** them in return had taken it's toll on them as the calories that they needed in order to even use their attacks was nearly depleted at this point.

"Guys! The final step...you need to pummel it's snake tail!"

Glancing over at Komatsu as he yelled this out, both hunters casted their gazes down onto the prone and limply laying snake tail at their feet.

"This thing?"

Chuckling tiredly, Toriko grinned as he flexed an arm and glanced to the larger man. "Lets give it everything we've got left, Zebra!"

"Tch, fine. Lets do this already."

"15-fold..."

"Voice..."

**"SPIKED PUNCH!"**

**"MISSILE!"**

Both hunters unleashed everything they had left in them for that final attack between the two of them as they smashed them down on the top of the snake tail. In response to this, the Salamander Sphinx's eyes began to water even more before they finally bursted some into tears; the Mellow Cola being sent flying. However, the excitement was short lived as not only was Komatsu suddenly attacked from behind, causing him to collapse, but the attacker leaped up and swallowed the batch of Mellow Cola right out of the air before Toriko or any of the others could get any; the instance taking them by surprise.

As the creature landed back on the ground, it's body bursted with dense muscle as it screeched out hungrily. The creature then turned sharply towards Toriko and Zebra and quickly lunged at them. However, before it could strike or they could try to defend despite having no more strength left in them, the unknown creature was suddenly knocked away from the side and sent flying a ways even though it caught itself in midair and flipped to land on the ground again in a squatted position, screeching out at it's assailant angrily.

Seika landed on the ground and straightened up as she brushed her lavender hair back behind herself from over her shoulder. "I know you wish ta keep fightin' and avenge Komatsu, but both of you are exhausted and on top of that, I refuse ta let either of you pull anythin' desperate. That means you especially, Toriko; no Autophagy. I know the risks of it. Besides,...the little chef is still alive..." The female chef then stepped forward as she started to walk slowly towards the creature before them. "I'll deal with this fight, myself. Besides,...both of you would have too much trouble against a Nitro in your current states." Halting a few meters away from the now known, Nitro, Seika casted a calm glance over towards Cedre in the distance. "Hey, Cedre. Back me up, would you? I'm gonna count on you ta watch my back against this Nitro since I don't trust this thing near my Ace...He'd eat my Sword Horn in an instant if given even a single second of an openin'..."

Narrowing his dark blue eyes at this, Cedre smirked as he took a stance to get ready to fight as well while Ace took a few steps back. "You got it Seika. That ugly bastard won't get the jump on you while I'm here. Too bad it's eyes aren't cute enough for me to add to my collection though." As the head chef of Branch 6 became serious now and scowled lightly, he watched the creature before him closely. _'So that thing is what Gourmet Corp. based those GT Robots off of...Wonder what the real deal is capable of...'_

As he thought this, Seika unsheathed her Melk Knife and flicked the blade swiftly in front of her, releasing a slicing shockwave in front of her to strike the Nitro, who quickly leaped up into the air as it dodged the attack that sliced deeply through the floor. Quickly lifting her head up towards the creature, she went to try and defend, but just before she could, the Nitro was suddenly punched hard into the side of the face as it was sent flying; smashing head first into a boulder. Blinking slightly at this, her deep magenta gaze landed on the male standing before her. Cedre had really done as he promised and backed her up.

Casting a downward glance towards the smaller chef, Cedre chuckled softly and smirked almost cockily. "What? Don't act so surprised. I told you I'd watch your back and that's just what I plan to do. Like hell I'm gonna just let that thing try to eat you." He then brought his gaze back onto the Nitro as it bursted out of the rubble and screeched in fury. "Now lets take this thing down together Seika like old times."

With a nod of her head in agreement, both chefs rushed in to attack. As Cedre went to unleash another attack, the Nitro quickly retaliated this time and threw a punch at him, striking Cedre before he could as he sent the older of the duo flying. Unfortunately for the Nitro though, that left him wide open as Seika narrowed her eyes furiously at what the creature did to her friend and lashed out, creating multiple slicing shockwaves from her blade as the waves sliced into the Nitro, causing it to cry out in pain. Writhing on the ground in pain for a moment, the Nitro got his barrings back and rose back up onto his feet. When he glanced over at Seika, he suddenly rushed in and lashed out with his claws, sending slices of wind rapidly through the air as he actually copied the girl's technique that she had used with her Melk Knife.

Eyes widening in surprise by this, Seika was unable to react quickly enough as she ended up taking the full brunt of the wind slices, though she had managed to at least cross her arms in front of herself in an attempt to shield her face from harm. Feeling the slices cut both shallowly and deeply into her body, she clenched her eyes and teeth tightly shut as she struggled to endure the pain. Unfortunately, the moment the slices ended, Seika was then knocked for a loop as she was sent flying by a punch to the gut, which finally caused her to cry out in pain. Expecting herself to feel the heavy impact of rock or stone, the young chef was taken by surprise once more when she suddenly felt a body instead. Weakly peeking an eye open, she found herself locking gazes with Cedre. He had actually caught and braced her impact again. "C-Cedre..."

"Hang on, ok? We'll kill that stupid Nitro and then you can drink that Mellow Cola so you can heal." As he said this, he heard the Nitro suddenly screech out loudly in anguish. Quickly glancing over at the creature, wondering what was going on, he suddenly found himself staring at multiple bladed shards slicing through and sticking out of the Nitro. "What the hell?" Who was attacking it? When Cedre followed the direction the blade shards were flying rapidly from, his dark eyes widened slightly in surprise that it was actually **Ace** that was attacking. He had never fought a Sword Horn before, especially, not one that had Gourmet Cells actually flowing through him, but he had admittedly forgotten that his kind were beasts that had the ability to attack from a distance. It was when the shards finally stopped flying from his horns, that he heard the young Sword Horn growl angrily and take a fierce step forward before opening his jaws as he released a burst of icy breath. Cedre watched as the attack hit it's mark and froze the writhing Nitro onto the ground, though it's head was still free. _'Shit...I heard that Sword Horn were tough, but-...Ah hell, Ace is above even his own kind with those Gourmet Cells in him and he's not even fully grown yet!...Gonna have to have Seika remind me never to piss her pet off.'_

Seeing his opportunity, Zebra stalked over to the struggling and dieing Nitro before hovering over it's head. Opening his mouth, he released an attack that only the Nitro would be able to hear for obvious reasons. _'Death Sound!'_ Watching the Nitro finally go prone on the ground, he glanced back over at Toriko, who was helping Komatsu get back up onto his feet. Luckily that Sound Armor he had put around the little guy had taken most of the force from that attack or he really would've been dead. "Well, this was a waste. How do we get the Mellow Cola now? None of us have the energy to go through all that stupid prep crap again."

Seika grunted weakly as she used a bent over Cedre's shoulders as her crutch to keep herself standing, though he also had an arm secured around her waist too. "Th-That was only the fizz...The real amount is...hundreds of times more than that...L-Look." Weakly shifting her head towards the Salamander Sphinx, the group could only watch as the geyser practically exploded so to speak and hundreds upon thousands of gallons the real Mellow Cola spilled out of the beast's tear ducts. Smiling weakly to herself as she watched Toriko, Zebra, and Komatsu cheer and drink some of the Cola that spilled out to not only evolve their cells, as per for those with the gourmet cells, but also heal their wounds and regain their lost strength, the youngest of the three chefs there sighed softly as her eyes gently closed. _'Maybe workin' along side the Heavenly Kings isn't so bad after all...'_

"Hey, don't you fall asleep on me now Seika. You still need to heal those damn wounds of yours. Lets drink some of this Mellow Cola. We sure as hell deserved it after all this damn trouble we went through. Hell, even your partner pet is already enjoying himself on the stuff and it's obviously compatible with his Gourmet Cells." With that, Cedre helped the younger chef to the Mellow Cola as he also helped her to get some. Watching as she drank what he had managed to get in the palm of his hand, he couldn't help but smile as her wounds began to quickly heal and her own Gourmet Cells kicked in and got stronger just as it had done for Toriko, Zebra, and Ace. When he pulled his now empty palm away, he blinked slightly in confusion when Seika's own smaller hands had grasped onto it to halt his movement. "Huh? Seika?"

Glancing up at Cedre, the nineteen-year-old chef blushed faintly at the care and tenderness that her friend showed towards her that he never showed towards anyone else and finally smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you, Cedre...For coming back..."

Of course those words weren't so simple. Cedre knew they had a lot more meaning than simply 'coming back'. Dark blue eyes softening at this, he smiled tenderly at her and curled his fingers around her own hands as he nodded his head. "Don't mention it. I may be an enemy, but I couldn't stand you hating me anymore. I needed to at least **try** and get you back..."

"...I thought that name sounded familiar...You're from Gourmet Corp., aren't you?"

Both Seika and Cedre tensed up faintly at those words before bringing their gazes over towards Toriko, Zebra, and Komatsu. They had managed to gather up all the Mellow Cola they could carry with the Gourmet Rucksack, but now Toriko had taken a step or two away from the others as he narrowed his eyes towards Cedre. Biting her bottom lip slightly at this, Seika quickly pulled her hands out of Cedre's and got in front of him so she stood between the two males...Though her lack there of in height didn't really do too much since she was practically a foot smaller than Cedre and Toriko was even bigger! "Toriko, no...Don't you dare attack Cedre. He just finished helpin' us get the Mellow Cola and he helped me out and tried ta protect me from the Nitro...You won't hurt him..."

"Seika, he's a **member** of **Gourmet Corp.!** He's the enemy! How can you just stand there and defend him after everything he's clearly done before this?!" Toriko glared sharply at Seika, but it was easy to see that she refused to back down and let him take out the man behind her. As he kept his gaze locked with her's though, he seemed to catch something in her gaze. It was then that it actually dawned on him. "...He's the reason, isn't he? For how closed off you acted during all that time since Coco found you."

When she didn't answer, he knew that he had hit the nail on that. It was obvious that they had made up though, despite still being enemies and judging from what all he had seen since Zebra's reckless move of collapsing the ground out from under them, enemy or not, this Gourmet Corp. member showed true care towards Seika. Toriko wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not though considering judging by what he was feeling, this guy was one of the stronger members. Not a Vice-Chef, but most likely one of those head chefs he had heard about that lead the different branches. Seeing that Seika still held firm in staying between them, Toriko finally sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't kill the guy...But man, Coco's gonna flip when he learns about this Seika. You know how protective and all his is of you. How do you think he's gonna react to learning that you have a boyfriend in Gourmet Corp.?"

That last bit...instantly caused both chefs before him to flush deeply as they yelled out at Toriko in a fluster mess. "Y-You've got it all wrong! Toriko, we're not together! Not like that!"

"Yeah, damn it! The hell are you thinking, you stupid Heavenly King?!"

Having not expected such reactions from either of them, especially, not a Gourmet Corp. higher up, Toriko turned around and headed back to Zebra and Komatsu to head out of the Gourmet Pyramid as he laughed loudly. As they left though, Seika and Cedre followed behind while still flusteredly yelling at him and denying that they had that sort of relationship or even felt something like that towards each other with Ace following closely by the two flustered and embarrassed chefs.

Toriko couldn't help but find the whole thing amusing. Compared to the Cedre he and the others had met within the Regal Mammoth while he was using the GT Robot, it seemed that he was completely different when around Seika. He actually didn't seem that bad despite his loyalties to Gourmet Corp. and his creepy hobby of collecting eyeballs. He supposed that not **all** of Gourmet Corp. was completely bad like Tommyrod and Grinpatch were...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's that for that chap. I can't help but kinda imagine that Cedre would have a softer side ta him. Like he acts rude and tough ta put up a front ta fool his enemies and those he works with, but around someone he cares about, he actually can't help but show that soft side...Sorta like how he shows that side when he plays with the eyeballs in his collection and shows affection towards them...Annnd I just compared Seika ta Cedre's eyeball collection...*facepalms*
> 
> Side note: I skipped the whole preparation of the Mellow Cola cause that woulda made the chap like twice the length it already is, which it's already over 4.4k.x.x
> 
> Also, since Cedre's skill set is pretty much unknown in how he battles save for seemin' ta have some ability ta tame beasts ta a certain extent, I'll be improvisin' on how he fights in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this chap still wasn't all that great, but please bare with me. It really does get better after this.x.x"


End file.
